


I desire you (let me consume you)

by Anonymous



Category: Euostrath's Descent
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is Desire that lacerated Nyleein’s flesh to a blackened bloody pulp and strangled every fiber of his godly powers inside of his body until there was nothing left but a degenerating, cold shell of a thing.─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: .☽ . :☆ﾟ. ───For he who is divine, has found himself a sinner in the most mortal of ways -- being in love with another.
Relationships: Iketasos/Nyleein
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	I desire you (let me consume you)

Euostraths should know better than to heed the sirenic calls and prayers of desires, much less of temptation personified but the Euostrath of Fate and Timeline knows he will indulge anyway. 

It is  _ Desire _ that lacerated Nyleein’s flesh to a blackened bloody pulp and strangled every fiber of his godly powers inside of his body until there was nothing left but a degenerating, cold shell of a  _ thing _ . It is  _ Desire _ that decimated the marble pillared structure of his family and life into meaningless rubble. He who is divine has been flayed to the brink of near-death (or whatever that may be for an immortal celestial) more than he cares to count however, regardless, Nyleein himself cannot resist the alluring lullaby of selfish longings, even if torture is the only outcome waiting for him. (It’s only so fitting he was accredited as The Tortured with all that he does to himself or others) 

After all, it is through the hopeful wishes of flesh-rotting mortals that helped him breathe existence into this cruel, unforgiving world. As much as the Euostrath detests or loathes what has made him come to be, it is through that very thing that has made him be here, in front of Iketasos; in some ways, it’s a cruel trick of fate and Nyleein doesn’t know whether that is of his own doing or  _ actual _ fate. He finds that he no longer cares. Should not care.

It’s a dangerous thing really: to feel and desire for another. 

Iketasos does not make it any easier (oh, but he loves them more for it) to reconcile with his occasional conflicting desires. For an entity in Nyleein’s romantic position, there is no resistance in giving in, with how their salacious serpentine grace coils around his body and mind to the point where his holiness finds himself surrendering all conscious thoughts to the cosmic phantom. They make him feel  _ good.  _ Like the entity of Desires, Iketasos is all ebonious flirts and heedy promises; however, move one’s piece across the checkerboard incorrectly and the game is over with the losses being a  _ numbing  _ pain. With or without sight, Nyleein knows that he’ll always play to a surrender or stalemate with them in this game -- he wants it to be that way. He knows they do too. 

Unlike the entity that has betrayed them both, Iketasos is considerate to his future needs or wants; they ensure that whatever is sown into his heart will flower into something beautiful. 

Needs. Wants. Desires. They’re all the same thing the more Nyleein recognizes the texture of their immaterial, arcane skin with the touch of the lips or the way their star-fire feels like shimmering silk at the very tips of his fingers. Iketasos’ affections has oozed their way between the cracks of the centuries old armor donned by Fate incarnate and watered seeds of new-life in his veins, his very core. In an experience so foreign to him, Nyleein feels  _ optimism  _ bloom in every step he takes on the war-scarred lands of Naeviroxis. 

Or elsewhere, for he knows that he has promised them to follow them to the ends of the universe or beyond, if it were to please them (it does). 

  
  



End file.
